Dirty Deeds
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Today, my best friend smashed an egg over my head. The reason? I ate pizza with her ex boyfriend, who's also my new boyfriend. I thought it would be okay considering she gave my ex boyfriend a blowjob while we were still dating. Apparently not.


**Dirty Deeds**

_Summary: Today, my best friend of five years smashed an egg over my head. The reason? I ate pizza with her ex boyfriend, who's also my new boyfriend. I thought it would be okay considering she gave my ex boyfriend a blowjob while we were still dating. Apparently not. Shameless Lemon._

**One Shot**.

I'm on fire baby.  
>There's no place to go.<br>So, shed your clothes.  
>We'll stop, drop &amp; roll.<p>

- Har Mar Superstar, Tall Boy

* * *

><p>So here I am, minding my own business, when out of <em>nowhere <em>my best friend Ino Yamanaka crushes an egg right on top of my head.

I can feel the goop seeping into my recently washed pink hair.

"Ino! What the hell was that for?" But seriously. What the hell _was_ it for?

"I saw you." She seethed, fixing her pretty angry blue eyes on me.

"I saw you, _eating pizza_." Her eyes narrowed at the mention of eating pizza and I immediately understood.

'_shit.'_

I turned back towards my laptop attempting to ignore my best friend slash roommate's understandable anger.

The silence only lasted for about five seconds, before that oh so familiar crack was heard once again and I felt the nasty egg goop slid down the side of my face.

That's it. A girl can only take so much.

I turned around angrily and stalked up to her until we were two inches apart.

I glanced at the carton of eggs beside her.

Two left. Perfect.

I grabbed them both and crushed them on either side of her head, watching in satisfaction as her eyes closed in disbelief and her mouth fell open.

I smiled that innocent smile before turning back around and shutting my laptop.

"It was delicious by the way." I paused and waited for her to look at me.

"And I don't mean the pizza."

Her nostrils flared before a familiar chuckle was heard in our doorway.

I felt my stomach flutter at the site of my boyfriend.

Yeah. That's right. I was doing to forbidden "dating your friend's ex boyfriend" thing. But I mean I, couldn't help it.

He was so convincing, if you know what I mean.

Besides, I had pretty much kept it hidden from her for about five months now. Who would have thought she would be at the same pizza joint as us? Not me!

Come on, I tried to fight him off I swear! But the guy just wouldn't take no for an answer. So finally I gave in to that forbidden fruit, and I swear nothing has ever tasted sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>24 hours earlier<strong>

"Come on, Sakura," He whispered huskily in my ear just as he dropped my black T-shirt onto the floor beside his bed.

I could feel my control slipping away as I stood before him. But I had to admit, I had put up one hell of a fight.

How did I end up in his bedroom you ask?

Well, that's just it. He lured me in with his tender kisses and bone chilling caresses. Sasuke always knew how to drive me wild. And here he was once again, doing what he was best at, even though I _told _him I had better head back to my apartment so Ino and I could get started on a huge essay we had just been assigned.

His toned arm pulled me forward, pressing our bodies together as be placed soft kisses on the side of my throat.

My brain went all fuzzy and I felt the back of my bra come unclasped and fall silently to the floor, next to my recently discarded shirt.

How the hell did he always manage to take my clothes off without me noticing?

His hands grabbed my hips firmly as he pressed himself into me, his kisses becoming lower and lower until he was teasing the exposed skin of my breast.

I threw my head back as I focused on the feelings he was eliciting from me by nipping and sucking on that one spot.

I ran my hands through his hair and pressed him closer to me.

I could feel that devilish smirk against my sensitive skin before his face was once again even with mine, his lust filled gaze boring into me as I felt his hand sliding down my tummy and into my shorts and then underwear.

When Sasuke moved _this_ quickly it usually meant he was about to do everything he could to pleasure me beyond belief.

He must _really_ not want me to go home.

His fingers finally slid lower and found that sweet spot that he always managed to find.

Sasuke continued to work his magic fingers inside me as he unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them roughly down my thighs along with my lacy red panties.

He had once again figured out a way to distract me while he took my clothes off. It just wasn't fair. Why weren't any of his clothes off yet?

Oh yeah that's right. He was waiting for _me_ to undress him.

I gripped the bottom of his shirt, finding it impossible to ignore the amazing sensations he was currently giving me.

I forced my trembling hands to move upwards, my fingers sliding against his perfectly toned chest.

I looked up into his smug facial expression. Even after all this time I was still a bit shy when it came to things like this, but being with Sasuke makes a girl change.

There was almost nothing he wouldn't do to make me feel absolutely amazing. I just had to tell him what I wanted, and he would gladly give it to me. That also went for removing clothing.

Sasuke never undressed himself. He drove me crazy with need until finally I was practically begging to see him in the same state as me so I could finally get some kind of relief. Not that he didn't do a perfectly fine job at pleasing me with his clothes on. Because, God, did he ever,

It was just that nothing beat the feeling of our two bodies pressed passionately together. Flesh on flesh. And how the fervor of our kisses became almost animalistic.

However, as my unsure gaze met his hard expression, his eyes softened. He lifted his free hand and placed it on my cheek, bringing his mouth to mine and pressing an encouraging kiss on my trembling lips.

He was master of all things wonderful and pleasing on my body. His kiss gave me the push I needed to finally pull his white T-shirt over his head. I dropped it to the floor quickly before digging my nails into the hem of his jeans, my head falling forward to rest on his chest.

I grabbed his wrist, finding it close to impossible to bring myself to stop him from touching me. But I still had to get his pants off, and I would never be able to complete a task like that while I was feeling what I was feeling.

He brought both of his hands to mine and guided them to the button of his jeans.

He brought one of his hands to the back of my neck, pulling my face closer before capturing me in one of his breathtaking kisses.

My fingers surprisingly managed to undue his pants, despite the fact that his fingers were currently running up and down one of my sides, sending shivers of delight all through me.

I pushed them lower, revealing the top of his boxers when a sudden mischievous idea popped into my head.

This time, I would make _him_ take the rest of his clothes of.

Feeling bold, I grabbed both of his hands, my fingers not even able to encircle his whole wrist, and removed them from my body.

His head fell onto my shoulder and I felt him start heading for that sensitive area on my chest again.

He probably thought I was still trying to resist him. I smiled as I nudged his face away from me.

I turned our bodies so that his back was facing his unmade bed.

I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed him roughly onto the bed.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to stare at that aroused and excited expression of his all night.

He was propping himself up on his elbows, eyeing me with that hungry look that made me proud to be the one that made him feel so needy.

I grasped his jeans and pulled them the rest of the way off before I laid on my side right next to him. I placed one of my legs in between his as I placed tantalizing kisses on his chest.

Becoming more and more daring by the second, I pressed my thigh into his now obvious erection while I slid my fingers slowly down his chest before brushing them over the spot I knew would drive him crazy.

I was teasing the hell out of him and he knew it. But, I was pretty sure he was loving it.

"Sakura." he said, his voice cracking a little.

He grabbed my wandering hand and slid the tips of my fingers underneath the top of his boxers.

I smirked as I ignored his request and got up to straddle his hips. I made sure to move around as much as possible as I kissed him innocently on the lips.

He grabbed my hips and pressed me down on him, closing his eyes momentarily as his breathing became uneven.

I continued to torture him, all the while holding onto everything I had to not remove the rest of his clothes myself.

This pleasuring someone else until they forced themselves upon you wasn't so hard.

I was kind of exciting.

I leaned on top of him so that our chests were pressed together and straightened my legs out slowly.

I nuzzled his cheek before taking his earlobe in between my teeth.

That's what finally did it.

He flipped me over violently as he stood abruptly and hastily took his boxers off.

Turns out Sasuke didn't seem to have as much control as I thought he did.

I leaned up on my elbows like he had but was soon pushed forcefully onto my back before I felt him rub against me.

Before I could process what had just happened he was kissing me in all the right places and running his hands all over me.

It wasn't long before I felt that familiar knot start to form in my stomach.

He grabbed my thigh and pulled up farther up around his waist. Without any hesitation or warning he moved his hips in one swift motion and settled himself deep inside of me.

I couldn't stop the moan that had rapidly built itself in my throat.

Soon, we were both breathing heavily, forgetting everything but the fact that were here in his bedroom. Together. Alone.

I was loving every second of it. And we were quickly approaching the finale of the sinful act we were committing.

"I love it when you tease me." he whispered into my ear as he continued to keep up with the perfect rhythm we had created.

I slid my other thigh around his waist and wrapped my legs around him, attempting to bring him deeper inside of me.

I could feel it coming. The knot in my lower body trembling, ready to burst.

And when it did, I grabbed his biceps, unable to stop the sounds of pleasure that I was currently making into his collarbone.

The waves of pleasure slowly faded away and it must have only been a second or two before I felt him reach that same beautiful peak of ecstasy.

My whole body became slack as I rested my legs back on the cool sheets.

He rolled over and off of me before one of his strong arms made its way around my waist and pulled me close to him.

He buried his head in my hair and placed one final chaste kiss on my cheek before closing his eyes.

His eyes snapped open when he felt my hand sliding down his already sweaty chest.

It looks like Ino and that essay are just going to have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"I'd have to agree Ino. I _was_ delicious. Especially the second time around." he winked in my direction before fixing his gaze on Ino.

"Besides. If you can give head to her boyfriend, then she's more than welcome to _make love _to your ex, correct?"

I walked over to him and began pushing him out the door playfully as I tried to put on my best sympathetic expression and faced Ino.

No need to have any more food violence today after all.

I started to close the door on him so that Ino and I could talk this over and maybe finally get the work done on that essay, but I guess he had other things in mind.

He grasped my forearm and pulled me into the hall.

I stumbled into him, not even attempting to hide the giggle that escaped me.

"Don't wait up!" he yelled in Ino's direction before shutting the door and ignoring the string of curses that followed.

I might as well just give up.

There was no way I was going to get any time to work on that essay while dating Sasuke.

'_Oh well.' _I thought, allowing Sasuke to pull me in the direction of his car.

It was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I found this half typed one shot on my computer earlier and decided to finish it. (; Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
